The present invention relates generally to wireless network systems and, more particularly, to determining hardware requirements for a wireless network event using crowdsourcing.
Different generations of wireless technology are defined by their data transmission needs. Like other cellular networks, fifth generation or 5G wireless technology utilizes a system of cell sites (e.g., utilizing macro cells or small cells) that divide a territory into sectors, and sends encoded data through radio waves. In general, macro cells or macro cell antennas are used in cellular networks with the function of providing radio coverage to a large area of mobile network access. Macro cell antennas (e.g., master base stations) are generally mounted on ground-based masts, rooftops, or existing structures having a clear view of the surroundings. In general, small cells or small cell antennas comprise low-powered cellular radio access nodes that are “small” compared to macro cells, and may be in the form of a portable or mobile antenna array or a fixed antenna array.